Ichigo and Ryou
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Songfics that are IchigoXRyou. Has Country, Pop, and Rock N' Roll songs.
1. Lonely No More

**A/N:This is a songfic on Rob Thomas' song Lonely No More, it's an awsome song and music video, my mom got me hooked onto the song ever since she was flipping through channels and when she turned to VH1 she was like "Ay mi papi lindo (My Hubbie in Spanish)," and I saw it and it was good, so now I'm making it a song fic.**

**Disclaimer: I never have owned Tokyo Mew Mew, but when I get older I hope to remake the show in America, since those bakayarou bakas, 4kids changed everything, why can't they just make up their own beep show!**

Chpt.1-Lonely No More

'There she goes again, going out with Masaya, at least she's happy and that's what counts, doesn't it?' I thought to myself as I watched Ichigo leave the cafe hand in hand with Masaya, her boyfriend,

"I'm going on my fifteen minute break right now Ryou!" she yelled up to me then she and Masaya walked out the door, to another break

"I know that you don't like to see her with Masaya but you have to say something sooner or later, otherwise you'll be alone forever," Keiichiro said to me and I saw that he stood next to me, probably just walked in from the kitchen

"What's more important, her being happy, or me glad that she's happy even if it means that I'll be alone for the rest of my life," I said walking up to my room, not even waiting for him to respond.

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
But words are only words  
Can you show me something else _

_Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby _

_Well I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list _

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore _

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh _

"So, Ichigo how was your date with Masaya?" Mint asked Ichigo when she came back an hour later

"I had an awsome time, but do you think Ryou'll get on my case for being late to work again?" Ichigo asked Mint

"What do you think Momomiya?" I asked her coming up behind her which made her cat ears pop up

"R-Ryou when'd you get there?" Ichigo asked me making her ears go away

"When you asked Mint if I would get mad at you for being late again, and for being forty-five minutes late, you're going to have to work overtime on Saturday," I said crossing my arms as she gave me a but-that's-not-fair-Saturday-is-the-day-to-go-on-dates look

"But that's not fair, Masaya asked me on a date on Saturday," Ichigo said pouting

"You should've thought about that before you said yes, now get to work, I might change my mind," I said flicking her nose and walking up to my room

"Why can't you be like normal guys, one that's not into computers and one that'll always be going out with their girlfriend instead of bossing their employees around!" I heard Ichigo yell so I turned to face her

"Because I've never been normal, especially when the people that gave me a chance to be normal died when I was ten," I said then I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room, not wanting to be near anybody.

_Now it's hard for me  
When my heart's still on the mend  
Open up to me  
Like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me  
And it's harmony  
Girl what you do to me is everything  
Let me say anything just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try? _

_I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list _

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore _

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh _

'Maybe Ichigo's right, maybe I need to start acting normal, but what kind of normal girl would want to go out with a guy whose IQ is over 180, finished up a project that saved the world, rich enough to own their own cafe', and someone that doesn't like to express their feelings?' I thought as I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling "I just better face the fact...I already fulfilled my destiny so I might as well just die...wait...that's a good idea," I said under my breath as I sat up on my bed then I quickly searched for a robot that I built a couple of years ago that looked like me, and I made it seem like I killed myself, then I packed some clothes and money in a blue backpack and climbed out of my window hoping that my plan would work.

_What if I was good to you? _

_What if you were good to me?  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?  
What if it was paradise?  
What if we were symphonies?  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?_

"Guys I'm going to check up on Ryou, so please work while I'm gone," Ichigo said a few minutes later and she walked up the stairs to Ryou's room.

"Ryou, can I come in?" Ichigo said knocking on Ryou's door. No answer. So Ichigo entered Ryou's room and screamed at what she saw.

"Ichigo, what's...oh my God, Keiichiro!" Mint yelled when she saw "Ryou" lying on the floor with blood everywhere then Keiichiro came running up to them and stared at what he saw

"I'll call an ambulance," Lettuce said running to where the phone was, which was in the kitchen.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to do this," Ryou said under his breath as he watched everyone from his bedroom window, but he stayed away from view then he climbed down and walked off to where ever his feet took him.

_I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list _

"This is all my fault, I said that he'll never be normal, and now I can never apologize," Ichigo said between tears as the ambulance took "Ryou" away

"It's okay Ichigo, he'll be all right," Lettuce said trying to comfort Ichigo but she still kept crying, nothing could ever change her mind.

'I never knew Ichigo would be so sad about me "dying", this has to be some sort of joke, there's no way she would ever feel sorry for me,' Ryou thought as he watched everyone from a tree that was nearby, then when they all walked back into Cafe' Mew Mew he climbed from the tree and went to look for a hotel where he decided to stay for who knows how long.

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely any more _

_Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh _

"Are you going to the funeral, Ichigo?" Mint asked Ichigo a couple of weeks after Ryou "dyed"

"No, I'm going to go to the place where we first met," Ichigo said grabbing her black sweater and walking out of the cafe' towards the river where she and Ryou first met.

"This wind feels so good," I said under my breath as the wind blew to my face then I heard a twig crack and looked down from the tree I was sitting in and saw Ichigo dressed in black

"I miss Ryou so much...I wonder why we even met in the first place, if he was going to die at the end," Ichigo said as she sat on a bench that was under the tree I was sitting on

"Hey Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Masaya asked Ichigo walking up to her

"Depressed," Ichigo answered not looking at him

"So are you depressed enough to not go out with me?" Masaya asked her which made me roll my eyes since I knew that she wouldn't refuse no matter what

"I don't feel like going out on a date with you, I'm sorry Masaya," Ichigo said which made me nearly fall off the tree but I didn't fall off

"Okay, I understand," Masaya said walking away, and I heard the tree crack and I fell on top of Ichigo

"Hey, get off of me you, hentai...Ryou, b-but this can't be y-you're dead!" Ichigo said with wide eyes as I got off of her and helped her up

"I'm not dead...this wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to see me," I said running my hands through my hair in anger

"What's going on, what do you mean you're not dead? I saw you with my own eyes, everyone did, and you were solid!" Ichigo yelled to me

"That was a robot that I made a couple of years ago, I just wanted to leave and if I told Keiichiro he would try to convince me to stay, and if I ran away he would've had a search party for me and I wanted to restart my life, and take your suggestions," I said as tears came down her eyes

"But that doesn't give you permission to lie to everyone, especially me!" Ichigo yelled again

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to not be lonely anymore," I said sitting on the bench and burying my head in my hands

"I know now how you feel... when you were "dead" I felt all alone, like no matter how much Aoyama-kun loved me, it just wasn't enough...and I don't know why...maybe it's my heart showing me the truth, but I won't know unless I do this," Ichigo said then I felt her hands go on my face and when I looked up I felt Ichigo's lips on my lips, at first I was surprised but I deepened the kiss.

_I don't wanna be lonely any more  
I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna be lonely any more _

"I love you Ryou...I always have, it just took me a while to finally realize my feelings for you," Ichigo said to me a couple of minutes later when we broke

"I love you too...let's go back, I think they had enough of me lying to them," I said getting up and we walked back to the cafe' hand in hand.

THE END

**A/N:I'm proud of this fanfic, it's one of my best fanfics ever. Review, and I might make more songfics in here, like Devil On The Left, by Jamie O'Neal, Shut Up by Simple Plan, Because You Live by Jesse MCcartney (did I spell his name right?), and other songs. Adios!**


	2. author's note

Gomen nasai for not updating, it's just that my computer's dead and I can't type at the library so it might be a while before I update, sorry!


	3. Devil On the Left

**A/N:Warning, before you read this, this chapter mentions strippers, so if you're not allowed to read things like this then either exit out or read the next chapter.**

Chpt.2- Devil On The Left

"Hey Ryou, I want one of a lion," Masaya Aoyama told me so I sat him on a chair and drew a tattoo of a lion on his arm

"What's with that picture, Keiichiro? You don't seem like the kind to keep pictures of pretty girls on the wall," Masaya said pointing to a black and white picture of a fifteen year old girl

"That's my fiancé'," I answered

"When'd you get a girlfriend Ryou? You seem like the kind that'll hang around more with computers than girls," Masaya asked me

"I'll tell you if you have twenty minutes of your time to waste," I said

"Yeah, Mint is sleeping right now and it'll take her an hour to wake up," Masaya said so I started to tell him how I met Ichigo Momomiya, ex-stripper.

_Down in the delta there's a tattoo parlor_

_With a black and white picture hangin' on the wall_

_Oh, oh of a stripper_

_The men are still talkin' 'bout the right night she walked in_

_Took off her shirt like it was nothin' at all_

_Oh, oh what a picture_

_Everyone assumed she'd been drinkin'_

_When she pointed to her shoulders_

_And said, boys here's what I'm thinkin'_

_Put a devil on the left, an angel on the right_

_I'm already livin' in the middle of the fight_

_And round and round and round and round it goes_

_Part of me's in Heaven, part of me's in Hell _

_Part of me's strugglin' tryin' to find my way through life_

_With a devil on the left and an angel on the right_

It was another rainy night, there wasn't much customers, only two or three "Hi Ryou, I have a friend that I'd like you to meet," Rettasu said so I turned around from the counter that I was leaning on and Rettasu introduced me to a purple hair purple eyed girl that seemed to be around my age, eighteen

"Hi, I'm Zakuro Fujiwara, do you think you can give me a tattoo of a pomegranate on my ankle?" Zakuro asked me, so I nodded and sat her on a chair and took out my chemical gun and started drawing a pomegranate, then I heard the bell on the entrance ring, which meant a customer came in so I looked up to see who it could be and saw a fifteen year old girl with wet crimson colored hair that reached to her shoulders and she had amber eyes

"I'll be with you when I'm done," I said since I was almost finished with Zakuro's tattoo.

A couple of seconds later Zakuro paid me and left so I sat the fifteen year old girl on the chair

"Will your parents allow you to have a tattoo?" I asked her

"No, which is why I'm going to have one of a strawberry right here," the girl said taking off her shirt which made all of the males stare at her and she pointed just a little above her breast that was hidden in a pink bra

"Uh...okay," I said then I quickly drew a strawberry like she asked me to.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and yes I'm a stripper," Ichigo said shaking hands with me

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, I own this place, mind if I ask you a question?" I asked her trying not to look at her chest then she nodded her head

"Yeah, it really doesn't matter," Ichigo said smiling at me, looking at her you'd never guess that she was a stripper

"Do you have sex with every guy in your view?" I asked her and I saw that all of the men still stared at her

"No, do you even know the meaning of stripper?" Ichigo asked me

"Of course I do, my IQ is over 180," I said as she stared at me wide eyed

"Then, the answer is no, I just show off to men at bars and tattoo parlors," Ichigo said as I just stared at her with wide eyes

"It's a way for me to get money, jeeze you're the first guy that isn't happy to see a girl without her shirt on," Ichigo said giving me a what-kind-of-guy-are-you? look

"Maybe it's because if you get rape then you're going to be living in a hell hole," I warned her and she had some thoughts about what I just said

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm still going to be a stripper no matter what," Ichigo said walking out after paying me for the tattoo.

_Down in the delta there's a rundown chapel_

_With a worn out floor where a preacher used to pray_

_Oh, oh for the stripper_

_While right across the street they were packed in tight_

_Just a-pushin' and a-shovein', sweatin' by the stage_

_Oh, oh to tip her_

_She bought a lot of men to their knees_

_But only one of them was thinkin' _

_Lord won't you help her please_

_She's got a devil on the left, and angel on the right_

_They've got her dancin' in the middle of the fight_

_And round and round and round and round she goes_

_Part of her's in Heaven, part of her's in Hell _

_Part of her's strugglin' tryin' to find my way through life_

_With a devil on the left and an angel on the right_

"Hey get back, you can't get any closer unless she asks you too!" Kish, a green haired, yellow eyed bar tender yelled pushing some guys away from Ichigo with the help of Pie, a blue haired blue eyed bartender, and Tart a red hair, yellow eyed bartender assistant

"Maybe that Ryou guy was right, maybe I should just quit being a stripper, but I need the money, and I need a boyfriend," Ichigo said going back to her strippin' dance.

"I hope she finds what she's looking for," I said under my breath as I placed a $100.00 bill in a hat that was near the stage then I walked away.

"Ryou, wait up!" I heard a voice calling out to me so I turned around and saw Ichigo running up to me

"What do you need, I already gave you a tip," I said as she stopped in front of me

"Thank you for the tip, and thanks for caring about me," Ichigo said but before I could say something I felt her lips touch mine's so I deepened it, and we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

_In a cornfield in Kansas there's a little yellow house_

_With a white picket fence going all the way around_

_Oh, oh mama what's that on your shoulders_

_No, no, no child, maybe when you're older_

_Now there's an angel on the left, and angel on the right_

_Ring around the rosie underneath an open sky_

_And round and round and round and round_

_Round and round and round and round they go_

"Wow, I guess that's some story, at least she became happy with you, well I've got to go, thanks for the tattoo," Masaya said paying me and getting up to leave

"Ryou, oniisama, Ichigo oneesama is here!" Pudding the cashier said so I turned around and saw Ichigo near the register

"Hey Ryou, have you told Keiichiro about the big move?" Ichigo asked me after giving me a quick peck on the lips

"Yep, and he says that he's proud that I finally found the girl of my dreams," I said with a smile then Ichigo gave me a deep passionate kiss so I returned it.

**A/N:Well there's the songfic, and the next chapter will be Shut Up by Simple Plan, they're one of my favorite bands and Shut Up is one of my favorite songs! Review me please. Adios!**


	4. Blvd of Broken Dreams

Chpt.3-Blvd. of Broken Dreams

It was just another normal afternoon, and as usual Ryou watched Masaya drop off Ichigo, from yet another date, which once again took out some of Ryou's hope for ever finding love.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only road that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

"I'm going out for a while Keiichiro!" Ryou shouted from the door and walked out to the beach, daydreaming of how his life would be like if Ichigo was with him instead of Masaya.

_I walk a lonely street_

_On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

"What does he have that I don't have, what does she even see in him?" Ryou said under his breath as he stared out at the blue waves of the ocean then he looked at everyone on the beach and saw that they were either with their kids, boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife, which made Ryou lose even more hope and feel alone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

'I can't take this, everywhere I go, I see a couple, and a couple with their kids...I guess I was only meant to suffer,' Ryou thought as he walked through downtown and passing by shops that held couples and families inside of them then the couple that he dreaded the most walked in front of him

"Ryou, what are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled to him as she held Masaya's hand

"Since when is it any of your business? I have to go, I'll see you later," Ryou said walking past them trying hard to not glare or hiss at Masaya.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge and _

_where I stand and where I walk alone_

"What were you doing at downtown when I was on my date with Masaya!" Ichigo asked Ryou a couple of hours later at Cafe' Mew Mew

"I told you it's none of your business, so just leave me alone," Ryou said walking to the stairway that leads to his room but Ichigo grabbed his arm

"No, I'm just wondering if you're stalking me, this isn't the first time we've bumped into each other on my dates with Masaya, so tell me, are you a stalker?" Ichigo asked Ryou while crossing her arms

"No, I just came back from the beach and decided to take a walk around downtown, so are you happy now, do you now know that I have always and always will walk alone!" Ryou said then he ran up the stairs and slammed the door of his room and locking it when it was closed

'I don't want anyone to try and say crap that'll never comfort me the way she would,' Ryou thought as he took off his clothes and climbed into the bathtub to take a long hot shower.

_Read between the lines _

_Of what's fked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

"Ryou, can I come in? It's Ichigo," Ichigo asked an hour later while knocking on Ryou's bedroom door so Ryou quickly put on a shirt and opened the door

"What do you need Ichigo?" Ryou asked a little annoyed since Ichigo just disrupted his peace

"I came to apologize about what I said earlier, you know about saying that you were a stalker, can you forgive me?" Ichigo asked with a pleading sorrowful look in her eyes so Ryou had no choice but to give into her look and say that he'll forgive you

"How can anybody not forgive you...is that all you needed?" Ryou asked

"Yeah, but I still feel bad, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Ichigo asked with a look of guilt on her face so not knowing what he was doing he made his lips touch Ichigo's lips and bought her into a kiss.

'What the heck is he doing, and why am I not pushing him away, what's happening to me?' Ichigo thought wrapping her arms around Ryou's neck, deepening it.

_I walk this lonely street _

_On the Blvd. of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one _

_And I walk alone_

A few minutes later they broke Ichigo's arms still around his neck "I love you Ichigo, but I know you're with Masaya, and I shouldn't even be doing this to you," Ryou said taking Ichigo's arms off of him

"I know...but...never mind...uh I should be going home...it's getting really late," Ichigo said as Ryou nodded then he watched her walk down the stairs so he walked back inside of his room and laid on the bed, drifting off to a deep sleep with thoughts of what he just did to Ichigo on his mind.

_My shadow's the only one that walks besides me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk a..._

"Ichigo about last night I'm sorry, I saw my advantage and took it," Ryou apologized to Ichigo the next day when they were alone

"It's okay...but...what I started to say last night was...that Masaya dumped me...an hour after you left he said that he can't hang out with someone who's always hanging around her boss, so what you did last night wasn't too bad...but...what I don't get is why you kissed me last night?" Ichigo asked looking into Ryou's blue eyes

"I did it because I've been waiting for a long time to finally have the chance to kiss you, and if I could do it again, I would," Ryou said then Ichigo wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck and bought him into a kiss, not wanting to let go, and Ryou never wanted it to stop, knowing that he finally found his love even though he almost lost hope of ever finding true love.

THE END

**A/N:Well there's the chapter and I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, but it's just that I've been on writer's block for this fanfiction and not to mention I had finals. Anyway, the next chapter will be the songfic, Because You Live, and I'm sorry if the lyrics aren't really right for Blvd. of Broken Dreams but I had to try to remember them from memory, review please. Adios!**


	5. Stays in Mexico

Disclaimer:I do not own Toby Keith's song Stays In Mexico or Tokyo Mew Mew

"..." Regular

'..'thoughts

_italics song lyrics_

Chpt.4-Stays in Mexico

:Ryou's POV:

I looked out of the window of the plane that was flying to Mexico and saw the clear blue water of the Gulf of Mexico then I looked away and put on the headphones for my CD player and listened to Avril Lavinge's song, I'm With You, a couple of seconds later my mind went back to the whole reason of why I was flying to Mexico.

:Flashback:

"Ryou oniisama you need to look for an auntie for me, I want an auntie!" Pudding my little niece said to me when she and my cousin, Lettuce came over to my apartment for a visit

"Gomen Pudding, but I haven't found anyone that I'd be willing to be with," I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair that was in my living room

"Well Ryou, I know a place where people usually find their soul mates," Lettuce said with a smile on her face as stars entered Pudding's eyes

"And where is this place?" I asked a little annoyed with everyone I know trying to help me find a wife or a girlfriend

"Mexico," Lettuce said.

:End Flashback:

And here I am, in a plane that is landing in Mexico City, Mexico 'I doubt I'll ever find my "soul mate",' I thought as I grabbed my things from the compartment above my head and walked out of the plane into the airport, then I walked to a booth where I was able to rent a car

"**Hola senor, y que tu querer**?" the Mexican worker asked me in Spanish, which I could barely understand

"**Tu poder hablar en ingles**?" I asked in Spanish (Gomen nasai if everything's spelled wrong, but I have a problem with spelling in Spanish, and this stupid glossary in my computer and book isn't helping)

"Yes sir, what would you like to rent? We have limos, cars, SUVs, and pickup trucks," the Mexican man asked me in English with a Mexican accent

"Do you have a sports car?" I asked him, knowing that there was no point in renting a car that is used to hold a family

"Yes, what color would you like?" he asked me so I picked the indigo blue and paid him then he handed me the keys and told me the direction of where my car would be in, so I climbed into the indigo blue two door convertible sports car and drove off to look for a hotel.

A few minutes after I placed all of my belongings in my hotel room I walked to a nearby bar and heard my cell phone ring with its unmistakable ring tone which was Maroon 5's song This Love, so I answered it "Hello?"

"Hello Ryou, this is Lettuce have you found anybody yet?" I heard Lettuce ask me which made me roll my eyes

"No, I just got here an hour ago," I answered brushing my hand through my hair as I entered a bar called Cowboy Outcove Cantina

"Oh, well gomen for calling you so early, well I have to go, I need some sleep, I'm working the long shift tomorrow, bye," Lettuce said hanging up so I hung up and sat on an empty chair near on the counter next to a crimson colored hair girl who looked like she was around 21 years old so I decided to talk to her

"So are you here for a vacation?" I asked her as the bar attendant placed a Budweiser in front of me

"Sort of...I'm just here to get away from my ex-boyfriend, Masaya," she said facing her amber eyes toward me

"Oh, gomen," I said taking a sip from my beer bottle

"You speak Japanese? You looked like you were an American," she said that's when I noticed that she was Japanese

"Yeah, I'm half Japanese, and half American," I said in Japanese

"So what brings you here?" she asked me

"My cousin forced me to come here to relax and look for an aunt for my niece," I said as she chuckled

"Well, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ichigo Momomiya," Ichigo said to me shaking my hand

"Ryou Shirogane, nice to meet you," I said

"Well I have to go and reserve a hotel room, but could you meet me later at seven at a club called La Houra Ta La Bali?" Ichigo asked me so I nodded, not having anything to do later on so she smiled and ran out of the bar.

_His name was Steve,  
Her name was Gina,  
They met at a bar called the Cowboy Outcove Cantina.  
He was an insurance salesman from South Dakota,  
She was a first grade schoolteacher, Phoenix, Arizona._

At seven I entered the club that Ichigo was talking about and saw her standing near the dance floor in a pink tube top with pink shorts and pink knee high boots so I walked up to her "Hey Ryou, right on time, want to dance?" Ichigo asked me with a smile

"Sure," I said so she grabbed my hand and we walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the Latino music, 'Wow, Ichigo looks so hot, especially when she dances,' I thought as she was doing dance moves that Shakira and Jennifer Lopez does.

:Ichigo's POV:

'I love this vacation, I'm so glad that Masaya broke up with me,' I thought as I faced my back to Ryou's front and started moving around as he wrapped an arm around my waist then he spun me around and our faces were so close that I could feel his warm breath and smell his cologne then I did something that I would never expect to do I wrapped my arms around his neck and made our lips touch.

A few minutes later I broke and we gave each other a smirk "Let's go in my car, it's an SUV," I said with a smirk not even knowing what I just said since I drank too many tequilas

"Whatever you want to do," Ryou said so I got out my keys, grabbed his hand and walked him to the parking lot where my red SUV was parked, then I unlocked the back door and he pushed me inside then he climbed in and laid on top of me then we started kissing.

_  
They started dancin' and it got real hot, then it spilled over to the parkin' lot.  
One more tequila they were fallin' in love, one more is never enough.  
Don't bite off more than you can chew,  
There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do,  
Just remember when you let it all go,  
What happens down in Mexico, Stays in Mexico._

:Ryou's POV:

An hour later I stopped, having a weird feeling in my body, one that I couldn't control "Why're you stopping?" Ichigo asked me as she wrapped an arm around my neck and lifted herself up a little so that our faces were so close

"Are you drunk?" I asked her knowing that, that was the only reason why someone would give up their virginity

"If I was would we be in my car in the parking lot?" Ichigo asked which had me stumped since when someone was usually drunk they'd be in a hotel room

"I guess not...but to be on the safe side I think we should go back to my hotel room," I said getting off of her and climbing into the driver seat

"No problem, here's the keys," Ichigo said climbing in the passenger seat and handing me the keys so I started up the car and drove to my hotel where we went out of control.

_  
He woke up in the morning and he made a little telephone call,  
To check on his wife and his kids back at home, in Sioux Falls.  
She hopped right in the shower with a heavy, heavy mind.  
He knew it was the first time Gina ever crossed that line. _

:Ichigo's POV:

When I woke up I saw that Ryou was sleeping next to me with nothing but his boxers on, and I saw that I had nothing on, 'What the heck was I thinking last night, sleeping with someone I really don't know!' I thought as I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body and picked up my clothes from the floor then I went into the bathroom to take a shower 'I'm so glad that I'm taking birth control pills,' I thought as the warm water fell on me.

:Ryou's POV:

I woke up to my cell phone ringing so I answered it "Hello?"

"Hi Ryou oniisama, is the search for my auntie going great!" Pudding asked me over the other line

"You have no idea, can I speak to your mom?" I asked her

"Of course, here she is, na no da!" Pudding said then I heard Lettuce's voice on the other smile

"Hello?"

"Lettuce, I'm in a hell hole right now," I said sitting up on the bed and laying my head on my hand

"Why, what's wrong, you sound troubled," Lettuce asked me so I took a deep breath and told her what happened yesterday

"I slept with a girl last night," I said

"WHAT, I told you to look for a girl, I didn't say anything about making her sleep with you!" Lettuce said then I heard Pai in the background trying to calm her down

"I know, but we were dancing last night then we went to her car and then we went to my hotel room and I don't know we just lost control," I said brushing my hand through my hair

"Well, maybe she's taking birth control pills, ask her...well I have to go, oyamnasai," Lettuce said hanging up so I hung up as Ichigo came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a white towel so I decided to ask her what Lettuce told me to ask her

"Um, Ichigo are you taking birth control pills?" I asked her as she sat on the bed next to me

"Yeah, my friend Mint gave me a pack before Masaya left me, over a month ago," Ichigo said making me feel relieved

"Well that makes me feel a lot better," I said as she smiled

"Sorry, I didn't tell you, hey do you want to go to the beach? Nobody's there at this time," Ichigo suggested so I nodded

"Yeah, I'll drive you to your hotel so you could change," I said grabbing my blue swim trunks and entering the bathroom to change.

_  
They walked down to the beach and started drinkin' again,  
Jumped into the ocean for a dirty swim,  
One more margarita they were fallin' in love,  
One more is never enough.  
Don't bite off more than you can chew,  
There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do,  
Just remember when you let it all go,  
What happens down in Mexico, stays in Mexico.  
Oh, Mexico!_

At the beach Ichigo handed me a strawberry margarita so we drank the margartias thn entered the blue ocean, and we were once again drunk so we kissed each other and went underwater where I unhooked the top part of her pink two piece swimsuit and she started to lower my swimsuit. A couple of minutes later we swam up to the surface to breathe then went back to kissing each other, seeing that we were still alone.

_  
Waitin' at the bar at the terminal gate,  
She said Steve I gotta go I'm gonna miss my plane,  
He said one more tequila before you climb on up,  
She said one more's never enough._

A month later Ichigo had decided to come back to Tokyo with me, "Do you think Pudding will like me?" Ichigo asked me as she leaned her head on my shoulder when we were on the plane

"Of course she will, but do you think you'll be happy with me?" I asked her as she looked up at me

"Of course I will be, you're the perfect guy that I've been looking for, for so long," Ichigo said giving me a kiss on my lips

"Good, because I want to ask you a very important question..." I started to say then I turned around to face her, then I took out a box from my pocket and opened it showing her a pink diamond ring, "Will you marry me?" I asked her as a big smile grew on her face

"Of course I will!" Ichigo said hugging and kissing me then I slipped the ring on her finger as we once again gave each other a kiss.

_  
Don't bite off more than you can chew,  
There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do,  
Just remember when you let it all go,   
What happens down in Mexico, stays in Mexico.  
Stays in Mexico  
Stays in Mexico  
Mexico! _

THE END

**A/N:Well there's the chapter with my favorite song by Toby Keith Stays In Mexico, it's an awesome song and a weird music video. 00', and here's the Spanish glossary**

**Hola senor, y que tu querer: Hello sir and what do you want?**

**Tu poder hablar en ingles: Can you speak in English?**

**Review please. Adios!**


	6. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**A/N:I know that I'm saying that I'll type up certain songs but I can't resist these songs that I like, and here's one right now!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Kelly Clarkson's song, Behind These Hazel Eyes

_italics- song lyrics_

"..."-someone talking

'...'-someone's thought

Chpt.5-Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Ichigo, do you remember what happened on this day three years ago, na no da?" 13 year old Pudding asked the 17 year old Ichigo who was looking out the window of Cafe' Mew Mew

"Yes...sadly...can you please leave me alone for a while Pudding?" Ichigo asked trying hard not to cry

"Of course na no da!" Pudding said walking away to leave Ichigo to her thoughts and memory of how Masaya left her for another woman.

_Seems like yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

:Flashback:

"Hi Masaya, how are you?" Ichigo asked Masaya as she ran up to him for their date

"I'm fine...but we need to talk," Masaya said sitting Ichigo down on a bench near the restraunt they were going to enter

"W-what is it?" Ichigo asked feeling a pain in her heart as she remembered what those words usually meant

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Masaya said which broke her heart, because her love of her life didn't love her anymore, and because she just found out she was pregnant with his child

"But why?" Ichigo asked with tears coming down her eyes

"Because I love someone else," Masaya simply said

"How could you, and after you made me pregnant from raping me!" Ichigo yelled standing up and slapping him across his cheek then she ran to the place she felt comfortable, Cafe' Mew Mew.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Lettuce asked Ichigo when she saw her enter the cafe' in tears

"Masaya broke up with me," Ichigo said bursting into tears

"Well don't cry there's other guys out there that's perfect for you," Mint said standing next to Ichigo

"That's not all...I...I'm pregnant with his child!" Ichigo said between sobs then she bursted out into more tears

"Well then, if he's not there to help you raise it then there's only one solution," Zakuro said covering Pudding's ears so she wouldn't hear their conversation

"What?" Ichigo asked looking up at Zakuro

"Abortion," Zakuro said letting go of Pudding's ears.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"B-but...I guess you're right, but I can't afford that," Ichigo said wiping away her tears

"I'll pay for it, don't worry," Mint said which made Ichigo smile and give Mint a hug

"Arigato, I'm glad I have friends like you," Ichigo said hugging all of her friends.

:End Flashback:

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo?" Lettuce asked Ichigo interrupting her from her thoughts

"Yeah, just thinking about what happened three years ago," Ichigo said turning to face Lettuce

"Are you still sad about losing your child?" Lettuce asked as Ichigo shook her head

"I don't want anything to do with Masaya...but it feels bad...seeing everyone with someone but I'm still alone," Ichigo said looking down

"Well there is someone that is still alone," Lettuce said

"Ryou? No way, he's always insulting me," Ichigo said crossing her arms

"No he's not, don't you remember that he helped Mint pay for the abortion since her parents wouldn't give her too much money," Lettuce asked Ichigo so Ichigo thought back to the week before her abortion.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

:Flashback:

"Ichigo, um...I have some bad news," Mint said a week after Masaya broke up with Ichigo

"What is it Mint?" Ichigo asked her expecting bad news since Mint had a bad news look on her face

"Well it turns out my parents are only giving me 1/3 of the money for your abortion, I can't afford the rest, gomen nasai," Mint said as Ichigo fell on her knees and started crying

"No...why does these bad things always enter, I don't want his child!" Ichigo yelled between sobs as Ryou came downstairs

"What's with Ichigo, something about Masaya?" Ryou asked making Mint glare at him

"Just so you know it does deal with Masaya, but not that way...hey you're still rich right?" Mint asked as Ryou gave her a weird look

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with Masaya?" Ryou asked still confused

"He raped her and no one can afford her abortion," Mint said trying to comfort Ichigo who was still crying her eyes out

"I'll help pay for it, it's the least I can do for her after what she did for the world," Ryou said making Ichigo stop crying and look up at Ryou

"You would really pay that much money for me?" Ichigo asked as Ryou nodded which made Ichigo stand up and hug him

"Arigato Ryou, this means a lot to me," Ichigo said as tears of joy came down her eyes.

:End Flashback:

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on_

"Uh yeah, I remember but that was the only time he was nice to me," Ichigo said keeping her arms crossed

"What about when he gave you Masha, and when he saved you from Deep Blue, and when he kept saving you from Francis the fat cat, and when he kept turning you back into a human when you turned into a cat," Lettuce pointed out

"But if he never started up the mew project then none of those things would've happened," Ichigo said

"But there has to be a reason why we all were bought together, for instance if he didn't start up the mew project then we would've never been friends, you would've been trying to raise Masaya's child, I would've never met Akasaka-san, Mint would've never met Kish, Pudding would've never met Taruto, and Fujiwara-san would've never met Pai, and maybe there's a reason why you met Shirogane-san," Lettuce said walking away to leave Ichigo back with her thoughts.

_Swallow me then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry _

_On the outside anymore_

_Anymore..._

'I hate to admit it but Lettuce is right, maybe I was destined to end up with Ryou...but doesn't he hate me like crap? Life is too complicated...maybe I should talk to him about it, but what should I say? It's not like I can just ask him if he likes me, he's the mysterious type, maybe he'll ask me if I'm feeling all right, if he does then we're destined to be together, but if he doesn't say anything to me then that's that, I'll just have to look for someone else,' Ichigo thought as she wiped a table clean not noticing Ryou walk up behind her

"Hey Ichigo," Ryou said making Ichigo jump and nearly fall and take the table with her but she felt an arm go around her waist and then she felt the arm make her stand up and turned her around and she saw that Ryou was the one who caught her and she was so close to him that she could feel his heart beating

"Arigato...uh Ryou you could let go of me now," Ichigo said blushing and seeing Ryou blush when she said that so he let her go

"So uh...are you still feeling sad about what happened a few years ago?" Ryou asked which made Ichigo grow a surprised look in her eyes

"Yeah...that was three years ago, and I've moved on," Ichigo said trying to hide her blush

"Well that's good to hear," Ryou said with a smile and walking away

'Oh my God, he asked me...I guess Lettuce was right...but how can I ask Ryou about this, I don't know why these complicated things always happen to me,' Ichigo thought as she went back to cleaning the table

"Hello Ichigo, I saw what Ryou did...so how do you feel about him?" Lettuce asked Ichigo

"I-I think you were right, maybe we were destined to be together...but I can't tell if he feels the same way about me," Ichigo said

"You are so dense, of course he likes you, how can you not see that!" Mint said overhearing their conversation

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Mint you're right, sometimes I am dense...after all he was blushing when he held me just a few minutes ago...but how can I talk to him about us?" Ichigo asked them

"Don't worry, we'll handle everything," Mint said with a smirk.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Five minutes to closing time...

"Ichigo, there's a meeting in the basement," Mint said as Ichigo placed the last few of the dishes into the sink so Ichigo could wash them later, so she followed Mint into the basement a.k.a the lab, but then when they reached the door Mint went behind Ichigo and pushed her through the open door and before Ichigo could turn around to open the door Mint closed it and Ichigo heard the lock

"Mint, come on this isn't funny, what's going on!" Ichigo yelled trying to open the door, then she heard someone behind her so she quickly turned around and saw Ryou behind me

"Ichigo, do you know what's going on?" Ryou asked her making it seem like she was the one to be blamed for everything

"No I don't and don't try to make it seem like this is all my fault, I was just doing my job like you always order me to do," Ichigo said to Ryou while he crossed his arms

"Well then, tell me what you needed to ask me," Ryou said

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked confused

"Lettuce said that you needed to ask me something," Ryou said making Ichigo even more confused

"I don't know what she meant, but Mint told me that you were holding a meeting," Ichigo said trying to put everything together to find out what was going on

"Well she lied then," Ryou said

"I know what they meant...they wanted us to have a chance to be alone," Ichigo said looking at Ryou

"For what, I thought you said you moved on from Masaya," Ryou said not looking at Ichigo

"I did, but I'm still single," Ichigo said making Ryou look at her then he did something that he thought he would never get the chance to do, he grabbed Ichigo's waist and bought her closer to him then he made her lips touch his and he bought her into a sweet passionate kiss.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Three months later...

"Arigato Lettuce, Mint, thanks to you I'm now pregnant with Ryou's child!" Ichigo said with a big smile on her face as her friends bought her into a hug

"Those are awsome news, espically knowing that this time you weren't raped and you're married," Mint said

"Yep, and it's thanks to destiny, and now I'm really happy with everything that happened," Ichigo said glad that all of the choices she made were good ones that made her live a happy life and that Masaya would never see the tears that she cried behind her amber eyes.

THE END

**A/N:Well there's the chappy, with one of my favorite songs, but can you guys help me for the next chapter, I want to write a songfic on Simple Plan's song Shut Up but I have no ideas, it's hard to try and write a romance chapter with that song, so please give me ideas, Arigato, review please. Adios!**


	7. Because You Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Because You Live

Chpt.7-Because You Live

:Ryou's POV:

I was sleeping until I heard rain beating against my window so I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 2:00am so I turned on my other side and tried to get back to sleep, but then pictures of her came in my mind...pictures of my love of my life...Ichigo Momomiya 'Forget her Ryou, she's never going to end up with you, she hates you like crap,' I thought as I faced my face to the ceiling then I sat up and looked out at the rain that was falling for the fifth time that week 'Is this rain supposed to mean something, is God trying to express my mood in the weather?' I thought as I laid back in bed trying to get back to sleep by trying to erase all thoughts of Ichigo, then the sound of the rain drifted me to sleep.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know _

"Shirogane, wake up you bakayarou neko," I heard a familiar voice call making me wake up from my sleep and turn around to see the person with the familiar voice

"What do you want Momomiya-san?" I asked her rubbing my right hand against my right eye while closing them both

"You're the one with the keys to the cafe' and we need to open the doors, so get out of bed, put a shirt on and unlock the doors," Ichigo said then I felt my blankets leaving my body

"Okay okay, I'm awake, I'll be down there in a couple of minutes," I said sitting up

"Okay but if you're not down there in two minutes I'm sending Pudding up here to preform one of her tricks," Ichigo said walking out of my room so I got up to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

A couple of minutes later I went downstairs and unlocked the doors to the entrance "There I opened them, here Keiichiro, I need some sleep," I said handing the keys to Keiichiro so he could be the one to unlock the doors from now on and so Ichigo can just leave me alone, then I went back to my room, took off my shirt and climbed back into bed and fell asleep and dreamed about Ichigo.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, I made it through every storm_

_What is life, whats the use if you're killed inside_

For what seemed like half an hour I woke up and I saw that the cafe' was going to close in less then two hours 'What's wrong with me? I've never been so tired before,' I thought as I put on my shirt then I went downstairs to see if everyone was working, and then I saw that nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Ichigo was doing all of the work, Mint was drinking tea, Lettuce was spilling plates, Pudding was doing performences and dropping the plates, and Zakuro was glaring at people

"Shirogane, please help me I can't do this all by myself!" I heard Ichigo whine so I sighed and decided to help her with the orders since I was bored and had nothing to do.

An hour later when the last customer left Ichigo came up to me, probably to ask me for another raise "Shirogane why'd you help me?" she asked me

"Because I was bored, why else would I help a baka strawberry like you!" I said hiding the real reason why I helped her

"Well you're so rude, tell me are all Americans as rude as you!" Ichigo said trying to start an arguement

"Just shut up and leave me alone, I really don't need this right now," I said starting to walk to the stairs but then Ichigo grabbed my wrist making me stop

"Unless you start being nicer to me I'll quit since there's no reason for me to be near you anymore," Ichigo said making my heart feel like she ripped part of it opened

"Whatever, but why should I care if you quit, quit now for all I care," I said

" Okay then, since you don't need me that badly, I quit, oyamnasai, good luck finding a good employee that'll work as hard as I did," Ichigo said taking off her apron and putting it on a chair then she walked to the changing room to change

'What did I just do?' I thought as I walked up to my room to take a shower, and hope that this is all a nightmare that I'll soon wake up from.

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

All night I tossed and turned in my bed, dreaming of never telling Ichigo how I felt about her then she married Masaya, and I know that once she's married I'll never be able to have my chance with her so I woke up feeling sweat all over my forehead and I saw that it was only midnight "God, I love Ichigo so much...but I know that I'll never see her again," I said under my breath as I took out a picture of her from a drawer in my desk, she looks so beautiful in that picture, I can't belive that today was the last day I would see her, then I put back the picture into the drawer and fell back to sleep, but I once again had a nightmare about Ichigo staying with Masaya.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

A week later I started interviewing girls to take over Ichigo's job, but so far they all sucked on ice, all three hundred of them "Ryou why did Ichigo quit in the first place?" Keiichiro asked me after I interviewed the last girl of the day

"She quitted because I wasn't being nice to her," I said brushing my hands through my hair in stress and anger

"And now you regret it don't you?" Keiichiro asked me, I hate it everytime he's right

"Yeah...now I can barely sleep because of what I did...you're the one that always has a solution for everyone's problems, do you have a solution to my problem?" I asked him and smiled when he nodded

"Go to her house and apoligize," Keiichiro said which made me feel stupid considering that I haven't thought of it

"Arigato Keiichiro, I'll be back later," I said running out of the cafe' and to Ichigo's house.

But when I arrived I saw a for sale sign near the front door and when I tried ringing the doorbell no one answered so I walked away and walked towards the park to sit in a tree for a while.

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

'Ichigo...where are you...why did you have to take my heart when I first saw you?' I thought as I laid my head back on the tree and watched the sunset feeling my heart torn open with the thought of never seeing Ichigo ever again 'Maybe I should just move on...but she was the one that added light to my life...nobody can replace Ichigo, ever...I just wish there was a way to see her,' I thought "I love her so much that it's killing me," I said out loud

"Love who?" I heard a voice from under me ask me

"Ichigo, my ex-employee," I said then I heard someone climbing up the tree and sit next to me so I turned to see who it was and saw Ichigo

"Hi Ryou," Ichigo said with a smile

"Ichigo, what are you doing here...were you the one that asked me that question?" I asked with a surprised look on my face along with a little blush

"Yeah...but I was looking for you to ask you the real reason of why you're always so mean to me...so was it because you love me?" Ichigo asked me so I had no choice but to tell her the truth

"Yeah, and I'm sorry but I'm not the type to express my feelings that much...and when you quitted it killed me so much that I couldn't sleep anymore," I confessed as Ichigo gave me a sweet passionate look "Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked her and she just chuckled

"Because, you're the first man to tell me how he feels about me, and that they can't stand to be without me...not even Masaya ever said anything like that to me," Ichigo said leaning closer to me

"Ichigo, aren't you with Masaya, why are you this close to me?" I asked her since her face was so close that I could feel her breath and smell her strawberry perfume

"Nope, we broke up...he said that I was around him too much," Ichigo said then I did something that I've been wanting to do with her for a long time, I made our lips touch and we were bought into a deep passionate kiss, one that I never wanted it to end.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

A few minutes later we broke "That was the best kiss I ever had," Ichigo whispered to me

"But you know we kissed when we were nekos, was it the same?" I asked her and she shook her head

"Ryou can kiss better than Alto," Ichigo said sitting on top of me then we kissed once again, only this time it was a French.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

"So what was with the for sale sign at your house?" I asked Ichigo as we walked back to the cafe', hand in hand

"We're moving closer to my school and the cafe', so don't worry, we're staying in Tokyo," Ichigo said making me feel relieved

"Good because I don't want my little Koneko chan to go away from me."

THE END

**A/N:Well there's the chapter, and I think this will be the last chapter, gomen but I already used too many songs, review please. Adios!**


End file.
